Bienvenido a Hogwarts
by Escala de Do
Summary: Kurt no está a salvo en la escuela de Magia McKinley, por lo que se cambia a la legendaria Hogwarts. Allí conoce a un impecable prefecto llamado Blaine, un par de Bateadores hiperactivos y un tranquilo estudiante de Gryffindor. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la Traduc****tora: ¡Hasta que por fin publico esto! Les traigo la traducción del maravilloso fic "Welcome to Hogwarts" de admiller, a quien, obviamente, pedí permiso antes de empezar. Solo puedo decirles de que la historia me encantó y creo que es justo compartirla con ustedes.**

**AVISO: NI GLEE, NI EL MUNDO DE HARRY POTTER ME PERTENCEN, SI ASÍ FUERA, TENDRÍA MUCHO MÁS DINERO PARA GASTAR. **

_Nota de la autora: ¡Bienvenids a la locura! Las historias relacionadas se pueden encontrar en "Anthology of Insanity", pero algunas son parte de la secuela de esta historia "Welcome to Hogwarts" Síganme en Tumblr, sí es que quieren (admiller), ¡ y disfruten queridos!_

* * *

><p>No había querido dejar su antigua escuela.<p>

El colegio McKinley de Magia era el lugar donde sus amigos se encontraban. Ahí había sido capaz de convivir con su familia, pues necesitaba sólo usar la Red Flu. Pero lo habían forzado, uno de los mates homofóbicos que se sentía atraído por él en secreto. De solo pensar en eso se le revolvía el estómago.

Le tuvo que rogar a su padre que lo sacara de ahí, que lo mandara muy lejos de todas las burlas, los abusos y el miedo.

_Hogwarts_, ahora estaba en Hogwarts.

Claro que había escuchado sobre la afamada escuela, sus pasillos encantados y las antiguas tradiciones que eran demasiado diferentes de McKinley, su Quodpot- en vez del Quidditch- y la modernización- la tecnología muggle es parte del diario vivir- y la sola idea de usar un uniforme haría estallar una verdadera revolución por parte de los alumnos.

Kurt no podía negar que se encontraba nervioso mientras esperaba en la oficina de la Directora, tirando concienzudamente de su nuevo uniforme- que mostraba sólo los colores blanco y negro, porque aún no había sido sorteado para ninguna Casa (una idea aún extraña para él).

Habían los retratos alineados en la pared. Sus ocupantes adormilados, roncaban disfrutando del suave sol del mediodía.

Obviamente extrañaría a su padre, por no mencionar a sus amigos, más que a nada en el mundo; pero necesitaba seguridad, algo que McKinley no le proporcionaba. En cambio Hogwarts… Hogwarts era seguro. Además su padre le había comprado una lechuza en el Callejón Diagon para que pudiera mantenerse el contacto con su gente en Estados Unidos.

La idea de usar un _pájaro _para comunicarse le causaba gracia ¿por qué simplemente no se llaman o mandan un mensaje? Luego se había enterado que la magia alrededor de Hogwarts era tan fuerte que los adelantos Muggle, como los teléfonos móviles, no funcionaban. Esto casi lo hizo cambiar de idea porque en Lima se la pasaba con el celular pegado a la mano. Sabía que le iba a costar acostumbrarse a mandar cartas vía lechuza- tan sólo pensarlo le hacía arrugar la nariz de disgusto- en vez de sacar el teléfono y mandarle un mensaje a Mercedes, Tina o Finn.

Este último, su hermanastro, se había mostrado reacio a la idea de que Kurt se fuera, pero entendía porque debía hacerlo. Sabía que siendo él Muggle no podía proteger a Kurt más de lo que él se podía proteger. Porque claro, un par de puños no sirven de nada cuando tu oponente tiene una varita.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y Kurt se volteó y vio entrar una mujer alta y de edad, vestida con una túnica azul marino. Ella lo miró a través de sus lentes con una mirada dura, evaluadora, antes de pasar detrás de su escritorio y sentarse, invitando al joven a imitarla.

"Bueno señor Hummel" dijo con voz severa, aunque un poco temblorosa por la edad "He hablado recién con el último profesor y parece que todo lo relacionado con su transferencia está listo, excepto por su Selección. Las notas de su ¿cómo lo llaman en USA? ¿cuarto año?" dejó de hablar por un segundo, esperando el asentimiento de Kurt "Son excelentes. Ha sido aceptado en todas las clases a las que postuló. El profesor Slughorn está muy ansioso por conocerlo. Sus calificaciones se traducen como un Extraordinario en nuestro sistema de evaluación, por lo que no debería tener problemas mantenerse al día con sus clases."

Kurt asintió con firmeza, tratando de no parecer demasiado nervioso. "Gracias Profesora McGonagall." Musitó, evitando la mirada severa de la bruja.

La expresión de la anciana se suavizó, y alargó su arrugada mano sobre la mesa con dirección a él. "Querido," le dijo suavemente "sé lo que sucedió en tu antigua escuela. Pero no debes preocuparte, Hogwarts es muy tolerante y acepta a todo tipo de personas. Nadie te juzgará aquí."

Kurt pestañeó rápidamente, intentando de reprmir las lágrimas que intentaban salir de sus ojos, y le dirigió a la mujer una débil sonrisa "Gracias" pronunció mientras ella le acariciaba la mano con delicadeza.

"Ahora, con el asunto de tu Selección" dijo McGonagall mientras se paraba y se frotaba las manos. Sacó un sombrero extremadamente viejo y remendado de encima de una repisa, para luego situarse al lado del chico.

Kurt se paralizó ¿No esperaba _él_ que se pusiera esa cosa horrorosa, cierto? Pero cuando la directora se lo entregó quedó claro de que su intención era exactamente esa. "Er" musitó el chico, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás con la silla tratando de alejarse del sombrero.

McGonagall lo observó severamente a través de sus lentes "No va a morderte. El Sombrero Seleccionador simplemente decidirá en cual casa quedarás."

Kurt le dirigió otra mirada escéptica al sombrero antes de suspirar y agarrarlo con cuidado entre su dedo pulgar y el índice. Tratando desesperadamente de no pensar por cuantas cabezas había pasado, el chico se encasquetó rápidamente el sombrero en la cabeza y esperó.

_Aaah… un alumno de intercambio,_ una voz resonó en los oídos de Kurt, y casi lo hizo caerse de la silla.

El sombrero profirió una risa ahogada _¿Estás nervioso eh chico? No es necesario, no. Seré muy rápido. Eres inteligente, muy inteligente. Pero inseguro de ti mismo. No dejas a nadie acercarse mucho_, _porque tienes miedo a salir lastimado, ¿me equivoco?_

Kurt se paralizó, no le agradaba mucho ser psicoanalizado por un sombrero. Un sombrero asqueroso y …. Del todo.

_Tu mente es como un rompecabezas muy complicado,_ dijo, y Kurt se rió. Había sonado como una de esas horribles galletas de la fortuna que deban en la comida china en Ohio.

_Eres rápido para juzgar a los demás, pero te demoras más tiempo juzgándote a ti mismo._

Con eso Kurt quedó pasmado. Está bien, quizás el sombrero si sabía _algo. _ Pero lo que más deseaba era que la esa cosa se apurara y lo escogiera luego para una casa, porque estaba seguro de que su cabello iba a quedar cubierto del sudor y la grasa de generaciones acumulados en la tela.

_Pienso entonces que debes ser de "RAVENCLAW!"_

La última palabra la gritó y Kurt quitó el sombrero de su cabeza como si el objeto estuviera cubierto en llamas, arreglándose el cabello con la otra mano.

McGonagall devolvió el sombrero a su estante y se volteó hacia Kurt "Bueno Señor Hummel," le dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba su varita " arreglaré su túnica y luego podrá retirarse. El Jefe de su casa es el Profesor Flitwick, el maestro de Encantamientos." Sacudió su varita y Kurt observó como el engro de su corbata se transformaba en rayas de color azul intenso y bronce. Una insignia apareció en su túnica, en la cual se apreciaba un águila de color bronce bordada encima de una _R _azul.

Kurt sonrió aliviado. _Gracias a Dios_ de que los colores combinaban con sus ojos, porque había visto a un par de retratos vistiendo el color negro y un amarillo brillante que casi lo habían hecho vomitar. Lucir como una abeja definitivamente no estaba dentro de sus planes.

"Gracias profesora" dijo Kurt tomando su bolso. Se mantuvo parado balanceándose un poco en su lugar preguntándose que se suponía que debía hacer.

McGonagall se dirigió hacia la puerta y la dejó abierta. "Baje las escaleras, doble hacia la izquierda y luego baje hacia el segundo piso; ahí diríjase a la tercera puerta a su izquierda." Le dijo sonriendo. "Advertiré al Profesor de su llegada."

Kurt le asintió en agradecimiento y salió de la oficina hacia la escalera de caracol móvil.

Cuando llego al pasillo no pudo evitar pararse a mirar. Era impresionante. Con cada paso que daba, se encontraba con algo nuevo, por lo que casi chocó con varios otros estudiantes que, o lo ignoraban, o simplemente le sonreían. Nadie lo observaba con malicia o intentaba tirarlo de la escalera. Eso era suficiente para que le dieran ganas de ponerse a cantar, pero se aguantó, tampoco quería tantear su suerte.

Siguió las instrucciones de la Profesora McGonagall y se asomó en un aula con curiosidad. Parecía vacía, pero se adentró un par de pasos y luego se detuvo.

"¿El Señor Hummel correcto?" dijo una voz aguda.

El joven se volteó para encontrarse con un hombre diminuto caminando hacia él con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Kurt asintió y extendió su mano para saludarlo.

"Yo soy el Profesor Flitwick" señaló el hombre "y desde ahora en adelante seré el Jefe de su Casa y su Profesor de Encantamientos mientras permanezca en el Castillo."

"Un placer conocerlo señor" dijo Kurt sonriendo, aún en shock "¿Supongo que usted no puede mostrarme ahora en dónde queda mi dormitorio? Quisiera desempacar mis cosas y comenzar a acomodarme. El cambio de horario me está empezando a hacer efecto y quiero asegurarme de estar descansado mañana. No me gustaría perderme mi primera clase."

Flitwick ser rió entre dientes. "Será mejor que no lo haga," dijo. " Déjeme entregarle su horario y luego llamaré a uno de lso Prefectos para que le enseñe el castillo." Con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer un pedazo de pergamino en el aire y luego se lo pasó a Kurt que comenzó a examinarlo.

Tenía Encantamientos y doble hora de Pociones al día siguiente, eso era todo. Trató de recordarse a si mismo de que las clases en Hogwarts serían mucho más difíciles que en Lima, pero no pudo dejar de sentirse aliviado al saber de que en su primer día tendría suficiente tiempo libre para poder explorar el Castillo.

"Gracias" dijo Kurt sonriéndole al profesor.

"No hay de que chico" le contestó Flitwick dadote palmaditas en el codo " Ahora permítame… Tengo que encontrar un p- ah, ahí hay uno. Anderson. ANDERSON!"

Kurt se dio la vuelta para poder saber a quién llamaba el profesor, y vio como un estudiante se paraba en el pasillo justo afuera de la puerta. Flitwick le hizo para que entrara al salón, el chico le dijo algo a sus amigos, se rió, y entró a la habitación.

Kurt casi se quedó sin aliento cuando el chico dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante en su dirección. Tenía abundante pelo negro, engominado hacia atrás con lo que, en opinión de Kurt, era _demasiado_ gel, pero en él funcionaba de las mil maravillas. Y sus ojos… Kurt pensó en que podría quedarse mirando esos ojos por horas, observando la manera en que la luz dejaba entrever pequeñas motas de color miel entremedio del avellana.

Rápidamente, Kurt bajó la mirada y comenzó a observar sus zapatos, intentando evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

"¿Qué sucede profesor?" preguntó el chico.

"Anderson, este es Kurt Hummel," dijo Flitwick. Kurt levantó la mirada cuando fue presentado " Kurt, este es Blaine Anderson. Es uno de los prefectos de Ravenclaw y está en tu mismo año"

"Un placer" dijo Blaine, extendiendo una mano hacia Kurt, quien la aceptó murmurando "igualmente"

"El señor Hummel se ha transferido recién desde McKinley de Estados Unidos hasta aquí," Flitwick explicó y Kurt pudo ver como la curiosidad recorría los rasgos de Blaine al mismo tiempo que este le miraba. "¿Tendría la amabilidad de guiar a Kurt, Blaine? ¿Ayudarlo a encontrar sus clases y ordenar sus cosas mientras que se instala en el castillo?"

"Claro," contestó Blaine asintiendo y encogiéndose de hombros." No hay problema."

"¡Excelente!" dijo Fltiwick sonriéndole a los dos. "Bueno muchachos, debo retirarme, tengo ensayos que corregir ¡Los veo mañana muy temprano!"

"Adiós profesor" dijo Blaine despidiéndose del diminuto hombre que salía de la sala. Se dio la vuelta hacia dijo a Kurt "Veamos tu horario entonces..." dijo y extendió su mano.

Kurt le entregó el pergamino, evitando mirarlo a los ojos para no quedarse prendando de ellos nuevamente ¿Qué diablos se le había metido en la cabeza? ¿Cómo podía empezar a gustarle alguien que apenas había conocido? Y bueno, tampoco conocía su _preferencia._ Con la suerte que tenía, el chico sería hétero con letras mayúsculas.

"¡Genial!," dijo Blaine con entusiasmo "Tenemos casi las mismas clases, menos Aritmancia y Herbología ¿Supongo que no son de tu agrado?" preguntó levantando al mirada hacia Kurt, quien se encogió de hombros. No le iba a decir a Blaine que la razón por la que odiaba Herbología era que no soportaba llenarse las uñas de polvo. Y McKinley ni siquiera impartía Aritmancia. "Bueno, está bien" dijo Blaine devolviéndole el horario a Kurt "No soy fanático de Transformación. Pero tendremos Encantamientos, Pociones, Estudios Muggles y Defensa juntos, lo que debería ser divertido"

Kurt asintió mirándose los pies, por lo que Blaine se rió.

"¿No hablas mucho cierto? No te preocupes, no hago daño. Lo prometo" dijo. Como Kurt no le respondió, su sonrisa se apagó un poco. "¿Dije algo malo?"

Kurt sacudió la cabeza.

Blaine frunció el ceño. "¿Todo bien compañero? En verdad, puedo ir a buscar otro Prefecto para que te ayude si es que te molesta."

Ahora era Kurt el que fruncía el ceño cuando levantó la mirada para enfocar a Blaine. "¿si me molesta qué?" preguntó con suavidad.

"Que yo sea gay" respondió Blaine con lentitud, diciéndolo como si fuera obvio.

"_¿Qué?" _Casi gritó Kurt, quien luego se sonrojó e intentó bajar la voz a un nivel más adecuado " Qué, no, o sea- yo ¡no! Eso es..." se rió ante lo estúpido de la situación " .. No es eso. De hecho, _es todo lo contrario."_

Blaine alzó las cejas.

Kurt agitó su cabeza sonriendo. "También soy gay," dijo observando la sorprendida mirada de Blaine. "Creí que era _obvio_"

"Yo no juzgo" le respondió el chico.

"Bueno, serías el primero," murmuró Kurt. Tosió y devolvió su atención hacia Blaine, quien lo observaba de cerca. "Vine acá porque era acosado en mi antigua escuela. _Mucho._ No me encontraba seguro ahí, asi que le pedí a mi padre que me transfiriera y me dejará venir acá"

Blaine profirió un suave "oh" de sorpresa y se puso muy serio.

"Por favor no me trates como si fuera una víctima," le pidió Kurt" Quiero que me traten como a todos los demás, en todo sentido. Solo trátame como… como Kurt"

Blaine emitió una suave risita. "Supongo que entonces tendré que conocer quién es Kurt entonces para poder hacerlo." Dijo inclinando su cabeza en dirección al pasillo" Vamos, tengo un periodo libre ahora. Te daré un tour y luego podemos ir a cenar antes de que subas al dormitorio. Seguramente estás muerto de cansancio."

Kurt le asintió agradecido.

"Genial" dijo Blaine con una sonrisa deslumbrante "Siguéme entonces Kurt" dio un par de pasos en dirección a la puerta, pero paró y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia Kurt. "A proposíto… _Bienvenido a Hogwarts_"

Kurt sintió su corazón latir un poco más rápido de lo normal e intentó no sonreírle demasiado entusiastamente de vuelta a Blaine antes de seguirlo hacia el pasillo vacío.

Seguro que aprendería a amar este lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Traductora: ¿Les gustó? A mi me encanta *-*, de hecho creo que ya me leí este fic completo casi dos veces. Si quieren encontrar la historia original vayan a mi perfil y busquen en mis autores favoritos a admiller.<strong>

**Creo que la traducción no le hace justicia a la historia, para mi es más mágico el inglés jaja.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Y ahí están los invernaderos. Aunque, claro, tú no pasarás tiempo ahí."

Kurt dejó su mirada pasear a través de los jardines maravillado, pensando en que podrían crecerle un par de ojos para poder observar todo de una vez… y bueno, tampoco le molestaría ser capaz de ponerle un poquito de atención a Blaine al mismo tiempo.

Las largas túnicas barrían a su alrededor cuando caminaban a través del inclinado paisaje.

Blaine ya le había mostrado todos los salones y el Gran Comedor, y había insistido, a pesar de las protestas de Kurt, en mostrarle los jardines.

"¿No te gusta mucho estar al aire libre cierto?" preguntó Blaine riéndose. Kurt meneó la cabeza frunciendo su nariz.

Kurt entrecerró los ojos por la luz del sol, que se reflejaba en las calmas y oscuras aguas del lago que se extendía ante ellos antes de perderse por entre las colinas. El castillo se erigía detrás de ellos, con sus torres rasgando el cielo azulado.

Blaine se tiró al pasto, debajo de una gran haya, y dio unas palmaditas al espacio vacío a su lado sonriéndole.

"¿Y qué opinas de lo que has visto hasta ahora" preguntó apoyándose hacia atrás en sus codos para intentar absorber algo del inusual sol de los primeros días de Noviembre.

"Es increíble" Kurt respondió arreglando su túnica con cuidado alrededor sus piernas cruzadas."Nunca había visto algo así. McKinley parece tan… _simple_ ahora."

Blaine abrió los ojos para dirigirle una sonrisa "Solo espera," dijo apuntando con un dedo a Kurt "la temporada de Quidditch empieza pronto y tu no has estado en un partido antes. Esa basura que ustedes los americanos llaman Quodpotch ni siquiera se le compara."

"¿Te gusta el Quidditch?" preguntó Kurt enarcando una ceja sorprendido.

Blaine profirió un bufido "Debería, soy capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw"

"¿De verdad?" dijo Kurt.

"Sip," Blaine le respondió Blaine riéndose entre dientes ante su tono de sorpresa. "Soy conocido por quebrar uno o dos de los estereotipos"

Kurt se sonrojó "Lo siento. No quería…"

"Está bien" lo interrumpió Blaine con una risa.

Kurt sonrió vagamente "¿En qué posición juegas?" preguntó, intentando recordar algo de lo que había leído del deporte cuando estaba investigando sobre la escuela.

"Guardián" respondió Blaine "Hice la prueba para cazador originalmente, pero las vacantes estaban ocupadas así que probé como me iba como Guardián y gané el puesto. Juego desde tercero. Me nombraron capitán este año, ya que nuestro antiguo Buscador se fue.

Ganamos la Copa el año pasado. Vencimos a Griffyndor dos ochenta contra dos setenta. No pude hablar por semanas por tanta celebración" suspiró contento." Cuento con que lo hagamos bien este año, pero el nuevo Buscador no es como Paul. Él era genial, solo perdió tres snitches en cinco años."

Kurt asintió, aún cuando no tenía ni más remota idea de lo que Blaine estaba hablando. El otro chico pareció captar de su confusión, porque se rió y le dio a Kurt unas palmaditas en la pierna.

"Aprenderás luego," dijo Blaine "Yo no sabía mucho cuando entré en Hogwarts". Se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia el lago.

Estuvieron sentados en silencio un momento, escuchando como el viento rozaba las ramas desnudas por sobre sus cabezas.

"Te gustará aquí" le dijo Blaine de repente.

Kurt se volvió hacía él, pero el chico no lo miraba, sus ojos estaban enfocados en las ondulantes aguas del lago.

"Eso espero," dijo Kurt suavemente.

Blaine lo miró con curiosidad, como si estuviera intentando descifrar algo escrito en una lengua desconocida. "Lo harás. Estoy seguro. No tienes que preocuparte de si te harán daño los demás. Si tienes algún problema no dudes en acudir a mí. O alguno de los Prefectos o Profesores" se recargó contra uno de sus lados y puso su mano junto a la de Kurt, con sus dedos casi tocándole la túnica. "Yo-nosotros estamos para ayudar."

"Gracias" le dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No hay de qué, amigo." le respondió levantando la mirada hacía el sol, que ya se encontraba bajo, contra las distantes montañas. "Deberíamos irnos a cenar. Te voy a presentar al resto de nuestros compañeros. David y Wes tienen que estar un como locos porque los mandé hacer el tonto a otro lado hace un rato.*" dijo riéndose.

Kurt lo miró con los ojos como platos.

Blaine, que había estado ocupado limpiándose la túnica se dio cuenta y comenzó a reírse "Lo siento, se me olvida de que no estas acostumbrado a los modismos. Me refería a que deben estar algo molestos porque los abandoné cuando el Profesor Flitwick me pidió que te ayudara"

"Perdón," dijo Kurt poniéndose un poco nervioso "no quiero que tus amigos me odien."

Blaine se rió y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a pararse. "No seas tonto. Solo no están acostumbrados a compartir, hemos sido mejores amigos desde primer año. Pero sobrevivirán. Eso sí, no intentes separarlos, son co-dependientes. Según yo, si los separas a más de dos pies de distancia, se consumen y mueren. No entiendo como soportan dormir en distintas camas."

Kurt se puso junto al otro chico mientras caminaban en dirección al castillo. "Oh, ¿son…?"

"¿Pareja?" terminó Blaine con una carcajada "No son gays. Aunque podrían serlo. Hacen de todo juntos, excepto tener relaciones." Dijp riéndose nuevamente.

Al entrar en el vestíbulo, fueron capaces de oír el sonido de la cena proveniente del Gran Comedor.

"¡Vamos!" dijo Blaine agarrando a Kurt de la manga y lo empujó dentro del Gran Comedor. Lo guió hacia la segunda mesa, donde todos los estudiantes llevaban la misma corbatas e insignias azul y bronce.

"¡Hey Blaine dirige tu pequeño trasero hacia acá imbécil!"

Blaine sonrió y rodó los ojos, haciéndole señas a Kurt para que lo siguiera hacia el chico de piel oscura que lo llamaba.

"Kurt,"dijo, ignorando al chico de apariencia asiática que le golpeaba el brazo juguetonamente "este es Wes-" golpeó al asiático en la cabeza "- y este es David" tocó al chico negro en el hombro. "Son de sexto también. Me disculpo con anticipación por cualquier estupidez que puedan cometer. Ah, y cualquier cosa que digan sobre mí, no es verdad."

Kurt sonrió y estrechó la mano de los dos chicos.

"¡Salud!" dijo Blaine y se sentó al lado de David, asintiendole a Kurt para que se sentera a su otro lado."

"Y Kurt," dijo David irguiéndose por sobre su plato de albóndigas de cordero "¿de dónde provienes?"

"Er, Ohio" contestó al mismo tiempo que miraba como Blaine llenaba su plato con comida. Kurt llenó el suyo sólo con ensalada, ignoranda la mirada reprobatoria que Blaine le estaba dirigiendo.

"¿Ohio?" dijo David "¿Dónde queda eso? ¿Gales?"

"En de Estados Unidos, idiota" dijo Blaine, chocando su hombro con el de David.

"¿Estados Unidos? ¿En serio?" dijo Wes entusiasmado, al mismo tiempo que amenazaba a David quien trataba de robarle alguna de sus albóndigas. "¿Es verdad lo que dicen? Eso de que todas las mujeres de ahí se parecen a Marilyn Monroe…"

"Eeem.."

"Ignóralos Kurt" dijo Blaine, rodando los ojos.

Wes y David se callaron, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de sus caras.

"No Jeff."

"¡Si Nick, lo es!"

"¡No!"

"¡Si!"

Kurt levantó la mirada para observar a los dos chicos que se encontraban sentados al frente. Uno de ellos era alto y desgarbado, con brillante pelo rubio que caía sobre sus ojos en un corte angular. El otro era más pequeño, y tenía el pelo oscuro y con ondas.

"¿Sobre qué están discutiendo ahora?" preguntó Blaine, con un tono que hacía pensar que la situación sucedía todos los días.

El chico de pelo oscuro habló primero "Jeff está diciendo que la nueva _Nimbus_ va a superar a la _Saeta de Fuego_ del año pasado-"

"¡Por qué eso va hacer!" gritó el rubio agitando los brazos.

"Están locos," masculló David.

"Si," intervino Wes" porque todos saben de que la _Falcón_ de la próxima temporada las va a superar a todas."

Los cuatro empezaron una acalorada discusión, y Blaine se inclinó un poco hacia Kurt. "Jeff y Nick, los golpeadores de Ravenclaw." le dijo suavemente "Son mejores amigos, pero nunca paran de discutir. Van en nuestro curso también. El único la que no has conocido es Thad; seguramente está por ahí estudiando, dado que es lo que siempre hace." Sonrió y volvió a comer.

Kurt comió su ensalada lentamente, escuchando como los otros chicos hablaban sobre escobas, el Quidditch y las clases, e intentando absorber cuanto le fuera posible de la conversación- aún cuando se perdía por los modismos. De vez en cuando Blaine intervenía con un comentario sobre algo de lo que decían, pero se pasó la mayoría de la cena explicándole a Kurt sobre que hablaban los demás.

Cada vez que Blaine y él chocaban los hombros, o cuando se reía por algo de lo que sus amigos decían, Kurt intentaba no emocionarse mucho. Pero no fue capaz de controlar su corazón, que latió más rápido de lo normal durante la mayoría de la comida.

Cuando Blaine terminó su postre (Kurt no había comido, aunque Blaine prácticamente había intentando forzarlo a hacerlo, para darse luego por vencido agitando su cabeza), se levantó, estirándose. "Creo que voy a llevar a Kurt a la Torre." Le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Wes y David "Los veo mañana en Encantamientos."

Los cuatro chicos los despidieron y Kurt salió del Gran Comedor siguiendo a Blaine, que iba en la dirección que había tomado antes para mostrarle la lechucería. Doblaron abajo hacía la izquierda por un corredor en el que antes habían doblado a la derecha, antes de subir por una escalera de caracol, y se encontraron con una gruesa puerta de madera con manilla de águila.

Blaine se acercó a la puerta, la golpeó con la aldaba y dio un paso atrás. El pico del águila se abrió y dejó salir una suave y musical voz.

"¿Cuál es la forma definida de un boggart?"

Blaine se tomó un tiempo antes de contestar "Es desconocida, pues este toma la forma del mayor miedo de la persona que lo enfrenta. Su verdadera forma nunca se ve."

"Bien razonado" dijo la puerta antes de abrirse.

Blaine alzo el brazo y Kurt se le adelantó. Jadeó al mismo tiempo que Blaine entraba detrás de él y cerraba la puerta.

Se encontraban en una amplia sala circular, alfombrada de azul oscuro. Las altas ventanas se encontraban cubiertas por cortinas de seda claras, y dejaban ver las lejanas colinas, que acunaban el ardiente sol que se estaba ocultando. La cúpula estaba pintada con estrellas, las que brillaban como si fueran reales.

Había una estatua de mármol, de una mujer vestida con una majestuosa túnica, y con una banda delgada que rodeaba su cabeza. Sillas tapizadas de suave gamuza estaban esparcidas alrededor de la habitación, entre las mesas y libreros que se encontrabas alineados con cada pared que no contaba con una ventana.

"Bienvenido a casa," dijo Blaine metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y sonriendo ante la mirada atónita del otro joven.

"¿Tengo que vivir… _aquí_?" dijo Kurt con voz temblorosa.

"Bueno_, aquí_ no." Le dijo Blaine. Le indicó la escalera con un movimiento de cabeza. "Los dormitorios están arribas. Vamos, te los mostraré.

Kurt siguió a Blaine a través de la escalera, empapándose aún con la belleza del lugar, para llegar a un pasillo muy parecido a la sala común, pero con varias puertas alineadas a través de la pared.

Se detuvieron ante la sexta puerta, de la que colgaba una placa en la que se leía "Chicos de Sexto Año". Blaine abrió la puerta y entró, seguido de cerca por Kurt.

La habitación estaba decorada de manera muy parecida a la sala común: con una alfombra oscura y altas y angostas ventanas, pero en vez de mesas, habían siete camas con dosel alineadas a la pared. Cinco de lucían como sus ocupantes las hubieran dejado recientemente, los edredones azules y las sabanas de color bronce echadas hacia atrás o a los lados, y con libros y ropa cubriendo el suelo a su alrededor. La sexta cama estaba perfectamente hecha, pero tenía encima una escoba con el mango sumamente pulido y unos lentes descansaban en la mesita de noche. La última cama lucía como si nunca hubiese sido tocada.

"Esa será tuya," dijo Blaine asintiendo en dirección a la cama intacta.

"¿D-Dormimos en la misma habitación?" preguntó Kurt algo incómodo.

Blaine le sonrió cálidamente. "No te preocupes," le dijo. "Para eso están las cortinas." Avanzó hacia la cama que era obviamente suya y tiró de las cortinas azules y plateadas. "Respetamos la privacidad de cada uno. Y si alguna vez necesitas el baño para ti solo no te diremos nada." Señaló hacía la puerta entreabierta en una esquina de la habitación, a través de la cual se podía vislumbrar un destello de mármol blanco y grifos de bronce.

Kurt se sentó en su cama, tragó fuerte e intentó no llorar. Se dio cuenta de que iba a pasar los siguientes siete meses ahí, pues sabía su padre no podría costearse llevarlo a casa para Navidad o las vacaciones de Pascua. Inhaló y parpadeó fuerte, escondiendo la cara para que Blaine no lo viera.

"Hey," le dijo el otro chico sentándose a su lado y poniendo su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. "Sé que es mucho lo que tienes que aceptar. No puedo imaginarme pasando por lo mismo que estás pasando ahora. Pero estoy aquí si es que me necesitas ¿entendiste? , No estás solo Kurt ."

Kurt lo miró con sus ojos brillantes y le sonrió, mordiéndose el labio antes de contestarle suavemente, " Me alegra haberte conocido Blaine."

El otro chico le dio un apretón en el hombro y le contestó "Me alegra haberte conocido también Kurt."

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :D<p>

No sé en cuanto tiempo más subiré el tercer capítulo, porque me quedé estancada ¡de verdad que no puedo avanzar! Pero ahora intentaré usar bien mis vacaciones y avanzar algo. Pero se vienen nuevos personajes que uuugh ¡ni les cuento!


End file.
